El Mundo de Hiyryl
by CatchingSouls
Summary: Esta es una historia epica de los teen titans donde se encuentran envueltos en una modesta lucha contra el Rey, espero q les guste...
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **_Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, son marca registrada de DC Comics._

**El Comienzo**

El amanacer estaba proximo y el tibio calor que provocaban los primeros rayos del sol ya acaecian en los hermosos tejados del pueblo. Las aves eran las primeras en recibir al sol y darle la bienvenida entre cantos. Solo restaban unas horas para el despertar de todos los habitantes.

-Robin (lo mecio levemente) Robin despierta (abrio la cortina que cubria la ventana) ya es momento de levantarse, ¡arriba, arriba!- dijo una señora que cruzaba los 37 años de edad, era de contextura ancha y era de estatura media, unos ojos azules y una tez sonrosada. Su pelo era largo y un poco rizado, de color cobre.

-Mamá...dejame dormir unos cinco minutos mas, tengo mucho sueño...(se tapo la cabeza con las cobijas y se dio vuelta) solo cinco minutos- rogo un muchacho de 16 años, su piel era blanca y tenia unos ojos identicos a su madre. Su pelo estaba alborotado y tenia un color negro intenso. Tenia una contextura delgada y atletica, era de estatura alta.

-No puedes, recuerda que hoy debemos ir al Obelisco (Robin saco su cabeza de las cobijas) debemos apresurarnos. Levantate y baja a tomar desayuno, apresurate.- la señora salio de la habitacion, se escucharon sus pasos al bajar la escalera.

Robin no tardo en salir de su cama y buscar ropa en los cajones del armario. Se puso un traje negro que consistia de: una camiseta manga larga, pantalones de cuero al igual que unas botas que llegaban hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla y una sotana larga (hasta los talones) que llevaba un simbolo de sol en la parte del medio. Salio de la habitacion y bajo las escaleras.

-Ve a lavarte y sientate a la mesa- ordeno su madre.

Robin obedecio, salio de la sala del comedor y atraveso un pasillo para llegar al lavatorio, tomo agua entre sus manos y se mojo la cara, luego mojo un poco su pelo y lo puso en puntas. Salio del cuarto del lavatorio y se dirigio a la mesa. Al sentarse llego su madre.

-Bien hijo, aqui tienes (le puso un plato con tostadas y dos huevos fritos, y un vaso con jugo de naranja) eso nesecita un chico como tu para ser fuerte.- su madre sonrio y se alejo a la cocina.

-¡Gracias!, esta genial el desayuno...- parecia desanimado.

-¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto su madre preocupada.

-No, es solo que...(revolvio sus huevos) hoy llega papá- dijo melancolico.

-Si, el ejercito lo ha mantenido muy ocupado ultimamente, pero animate, ¿no querras recibir a tu padre con esa cara?-

-No, es mejor que me apresure.- su madre sonrio.

Al cabo de unos minutos Robin ya habia terminado su desayuno, al igual que su madre. Despues de que su madre arreglara unas cosas salieron de la casa, el ambiente estaba algo frio, el calor de la mañana habia desaparecido y el cielo amenazaba con comenzar a llorar.

El Obelisco se encontraba en el centro de una plaza, alrededor de aquella plaza se encontraban las mejores tiendas, preciosos animales, tiendas de magia (negra y blanca), centros de comida y todo lo que alguien nesecitara se encontraba ahi. Era por eso que todos los dias la plaza del Obelisco se llenaba de gente, de todo tipo: magos, brujos, hechiceros, monjes, etc. Cuando llegaron a la plaza le dijo que primero irian a pedir a los Dioses y luego irian a comprar, Robin accedio no de muy buena gana pero hizo lo que pudo.

-Dioses de la Tierra, del Fuego, del Agua y del Aire, os pido a vosotros sus bendiciones, tambien os pido que cuideis de mi familia, ayudadme a ser mejor y traedme a mi esposo a salvo. Humildemente os pido eso en vuestro gran Obelisco. Os he traido de ofrenda a este gallo, espero lo acepteid.- termino de articular la madre de Robin, este supuso que eso era lo que su madre estaba arreglando.

Al salir del Obelisco se dirigieron a las tiendas de las plazas. Robin le rogo a esta que le diera algo de dinero para comprar articulos e inciensos, ella acepto solo poniendole una condision.

-No debes alejarte de la plaza por ningun motivo, nos reuniremos aqui en 30 minutos, no lo olvides.- Robin asentio y se alejo de su madre a las tiendas a las cual el conocia.

Solo a los minutos de alejarse se escucho una explosion, Robin acudio al lugar de donde provenia la explosion. Todo el gentio estaba rodeando un pergamino, se oyeron unas palabras "El que fue encerrado en papel resucitara, ¡Enemigos, Temed!" del pergamino se levantaron varias bestias rojas, con largos cuernos y una cola enroscada, salieron muchos y la gente despavorida huyo hacia sus hogares. Entre todo el griterio se oyo un grito que destaco "Cuidado con los ¡Circuloooooos!" el grito se oyo destajador y grave, Robin huyo hacia un arbol y lo escalo, desde la copa trato de distinguir a su madre entre toda la gente. Al mirar entre todos pudo divisar circulos provenientes del suelo, de estos se levantaban grandes pilares de fuego, Robin asustado bajo del arbol y se refugio en el costado del Obelisco.

-¡Robin!, ¿¡Robin donde estas!?- gritaba su madre asustada y perturbada por lo que estaba sucediendo. Escucho una voz familiar.

-Cassandra, ¡Ven!- el sujeto que la llamaba era su esposo, era alto y bien formado. Tenia el pelo negro y los ojos azul claro, llevaba una gran gabardina de color verde y en su mano traia una gran maleta.

-Edward, querido, no puedo encontrar a Robin...- las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-Tranquila, escuchame, nada le sucedera. Debes calmarte, yo lo buscare, ve hacia el Obelisco, yo debo ayudar a destruir a esas bestias...- sin mas que decir se marcho ignorando los gritos de su alterada esposa.

Cassandra se dirigio al Obelisco y distinguio a Robin, se acerco corriendo lo mas rapido posible. Al reunirse decidieron irse hacia algun lugar seguro, como Robin era el hombre tenia que tomar las desiciones, asi que resolvio que debian ir hacia el centro religioso, quedaba cerca y era un lugar muy seguro. El gran centro Religioso no habia sufrido ninguna consecuencia, estaba hecho de marmol blanco, tenia grandes paredes construidas por magia. Para llegar solo debian atravesar por unas calles. Comenzaron a correr con aquella direccion, antes de poder cruzar una de las bestias salto encima de ellos.

-¡Robin ayudame! ¡Quitamelo de encima!- gritaba desesperada su madre al ser atacada por esas bestias, esta tenia un cuchillo de hecho de hueso, Robin reaccionando tomo una piedra y la arrojo a la bestia, esta cayo al suelo y solto su cuchillo de hueso.

-¡Madre huye!- grito extaciado por la escena.

La bestia irritada salto nuevamente en la espalda de Cassandra, con sus uñas desgarro sus ropas y parte de la carne. Todo se mezclo, la sangre la ropa y los pedazos de cuero que salian de las uñas de la bestia, Robin tomo el cuchillo y lo estaco en la cabeza de la bestia. Un charco de sangre broto de este, manchando a Robin y a su madre.

-¡Madre estas herida!- Robin estaba desesperado y no sabia que hacer.

-No te preocupes, solo son unos rasguños- se excuso ella, pero no era asi...

Al llegar al Centro Religioso cruzaron las puertas y los monjes atendieron a Cassandra, pero ocurrio un problema con Robin...

-Lo siento chico, pero tu no puedes estar aqui...-

-¡¿Que!? ¡¿Por que no puedo estar aqui!?- grito enfadado.

-Los Dioses predigieron esto, y nos dijeron "Aquel chico que llegue con la mujer pura él, y solo él, podra detener la masacre que ocurrira", aparte de ustedes nadie mas ha venido, debes cumplir con el dictado de los Dioses...Lo siento, es algo duro de aceptar-

Robin atonizado salio del centro, no sabia que hacer...Pero algo lo distrajo, la presencia de su padre al frente de sus ojos, luchando contra las bestias...

-Padre, ¿Que puedo hacer?-

-Robin, es un gusto verte, debes ayudar a tu madre-

-No puedo, los Dioses dicen que debo ayudar a detener el ataque de las bestias...-

-Eres muy pequeño, pero puedes ayudar.-

Edward y Robin se alejaron del centro Religioso, su padre le explico la situacion y comenzaron a batallar. Robin tenia una espada y sabia algo de _Caballeria, _algo que su padre le habia enseñado. Habian luchado contra varias bestias y parecian inacabables, pero algo les devolvio la esperanza...

-¡Lex Redemption!-

Se oyo gritar, una gran luz cayo sobre las bestias y las desintegro, pero eso no acabo ahi...

**La Aldea de Grecko.**

Tres años ya habian pasado desde aquel incidente...Robin desperto de sus sueños, todo lo sucedido revivia en su cabeza, hace tiempo que habia sucedido todo, su padre ya no estaba...

-¡Robin, baja, el desayuno esta listo!- grito Cassandra desde el piso de abajo.

-¡Ya voy mama!- respondio.

Se dirigio al armario y se puso su ropa, siempre negra. Unas botas negras, camiseta manga larga y pantalones de cuero.

Bajo rapido y se lavo la cara, ahora tenia el pelo largo y se lo amarraba atras. Se dirigio a la cocina y beso a su madre, luego se sento a la mesa a tomar su desayuno acompañado de su madre, pero esta estaba algo preocupada...

-¿Que te sucede mamá?- pregunto Robin tomando su jugo.

-Robin, hay algo que debo decirte...- su rostro cambio a uno muy serio

-Dimelo, no te apresures...-

-Ya tienes 20 años...eso significa algo muy importante (lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos), pero deberas marcharte...-

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto preocupado.

-Tu padre pertenecia al ejercito del Rey, tu deberas hacerlo tambien, pero no quiero que lo hagas ya que nuestra aldea esta en guerra...(ahora lloraba inconsolablemente) prefiero que huyas y no te unas al ejercito, que perderte en aquella guerra al igual que tu padre...-

-Al ejercito (susurro)...madre, confio en ti, y lo hare. ¿Pero adonde puedo huir?- pregunto desentendido.

-Deberas ir hacia el Sur, tengo unos amigos en la Aldea de Kry. (le paso un papel con unos nombres anotados en él) buscalos y diles que vas de mi parte, ellos te ayudaran. Toma tu espada por si hay peligro, lleva algunas pociones y antidotos. (Lo abrazo) deberas cuidarte mucho, te escribire todos los dias...-

-Muy bien...yo tambien te escribire...- Robin tambien lloraba abrazado a su madre, pero el sonido de la puerta los interrumpio.

-(golpes en la puerta) Sr. Robin, hijo de Edward Frijuuk, abrid.-

-Robin ¡huye!- dijo su madre, Robin obedecio y salio por la puerta trasera.

-(abren la puerta) ¿Donde esta el Sr. Robin?-

-Nunca lo sabran, no vive aqui.- dijo con firmeza Cassandra.

-(la tomo del brazo) dime mujer, ¡¿Donde esta tu hijo?!-

-No se a que te refieres, el ya no vive aqui, no lo veo desde hace dos años- dijo sin dudar.

-(Vio la puerta de atras abierta) muy bien, no nesecitamos que nos digas nada, ya sabemos donde esta...- atraveso la casa a largas zancadas y salio por la puerta trasera.

-Robin por favor cuidate y ten cuidado...- susurro para si Cassandra.

Robin huia a toda velocidad a traves de los campos, sintio una voz que lo llamaba lejos por atras, se subio a un arbol y pudo observar a dos sujetos del ejercito, bajo rapidamente y siguio corriendo. Al cabo de unos minutos se adentro en un bosque, podia oir que los gritos se acercaban, corrio aterrorizado a traves de la espesura del bosque, como estaba muy oscuro tropezo y cayo estrepitosamente, los personajes del ejercito lo escucharon y se acercaron a él.

-Ya no corras mas Robin, ven, te llevaremos al ejercito...-

-¡No!, no ire a su estupido ejercito...-

-(saco su espada) Si dices eso de nuevo te asesinare como a un cerdo-

-(se puso de pie y empuño su espada) N-O I-R-E A S-U E-S-T-U-P-I-D-O E-J-E-R-C-I-T-O. -dijo mirando a los ojos a los dos personajes.

-Muy bien, no olvides que te lo advertimos.-

El sujeto del ejercito comenzo a luchar, las espadas chocaban entre si y los ataques esquivados hacian de la batalla interesante. Ninguno utilizo habilidades especiales, solo lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, al ir luchando y moviendose se acercaron a un "acantilado" donde habian muchas raices de arboles y hojas, al final se podian divisar varias piedras. Al cabo de unos minutos ambos estaban cansados, Robin no dudaba que iba a morir, pero sin embargo debia hacer que eso fuese dificil.

-Muy bien, esto ya tardo mucho...- dijo lanzando una estocada, Robin se agacho, dispuesto a atacarlo pero las palabras que escucho hizo que todo fuese en vano -¡Push!- Robin cayo al acantilado arrojado por una fuerza invisible, mientras iba pensando en su madre...

-Es una pena, era un buen guerrero...- dijo el otro sujeto del ejercito -vamonos...-

Robin iba cayendo, todo estaba echado y nada podia hacer, cerro los ojos esperando su final, pero no sintio su caida, eran unas manos con las que impacto antes de llegar al final del acantilado...

**Ese fue el primer capitulo, si quieren seguir leyendo, envien muchos reviews (eso depende de ustedes, pero si llegan muchos sera mejor).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota**_Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, son marca registrada de DC Comics._

**El paso de la Mazmorra.**

Robin al abrir los ojos pudo distinguir claramente los barrotes de una celda, le dolia la cabeza y se levanto afirmado de los barrotes. Cuando volteo pudo divisar un signo muy extraño pero cuyos efectos se podian expresar al instante. Bloqueaba el uso de habilidades especialidades. Estaba mirando alrededor para deducir donde se encontraba...unos pasos detuvieron sus deducciones.

-Muy bien, asi que eres tú el famoso muchacho...te enfrentaste a uno de los sujetos del ejercito...parece extraño pero me siento intimidado...- dijo un sujeto alto, era del color del barro y tenia ojos de color negro. Su actitud era dura y tenia un cuerpo bien formado, muchos musculos provenientes de los poderosos ejercicios que realizaba.

-¿Quienes son ustedes? (pregunto algo avergonzado) ¿En que parte estoy?- exclamo Robin afirmandose en los barrotes.

-Nosotros somos el Clan Oculto de Titans y tu estas en nuestro territorio, es por eso que te dejamos en esta mazmorra.- dijo una muchacha de tez palida, tenia una gema en su frente de color rojo, sus ojos eran violetas y su pelo morado.

-El Clan Oculto de Titans (repitio para si) eso quiere decir que ahora ustedes estan en guerra con los Ejercitos del Rey...¿No deberian estar luchando?- pregunto Robin analizando lo que sabia.

-Es que somos un Clan pequeñito, todavia no podemos ir a la Guerra...exiten algunos requerimientos que todavia no cumplimos...- dijo un muchacho de piel verde al igual que sus ojos pero de un verde mas oscuro. Era algo bajo pero tenia aspecto simpatico.

-¿Requerimientos? ¿a que requerimientos se refieren?- pregunto sin entender Robin.

-Si, son nesesarios solo para la Guerra. Es por eso que estamos refugiados, los Ejercitos del Rey no conocen estas reglas y si nos ven por ahi seguramente nos matarian por sus "reglas"- dijo el sujeto del principio.

-¿Y por que me han tomado prisionero?- pregunto Robin. -¿Cual es su proposito?-

-Logan (dijo refiriendose al muchacho de piel verde) tuvo la gentileza de rescatarte de tu muerte, y Raven (refiriendose a la chica de piel palida) se encargo de curar tus heridas. Te dejamos aqui por que es el unico lugar seguro. Ademas, como puedes ver (abrio la puerta de la reja) no te encerramos...-dijo riendose el muchacho mas alto.

Robin al darse cuenta de esto se avergonzo, pero luego rio por su inocencia. Salio de aquella celda y saludo a las personas que lo habian rescatado, dandoles las gracias a cada uno de ellos. Ya habiendo salido se dirigieron a traves del paso de todas las mazmorras. Un agudo sonido de metal se escucho a sus espaldas, todos voltearon. Una voz hizo que sus pasos aceleraran atraves de las mazmorras.

-¡Vosotros rebeldes, venid aqui en el nombre de nuestro Señor el Rey, o recibireis la muerte!-

Estos no respondieron, es por eso que los pasos de 20 soldados del Ejercito se hicieron oir a traves de las antiguas mazmorras. Los 5 miembros del Clan huian junto con Robin a traves de todas las mazmorras, iban apurandose unos a otros, aterrorizados por el gran numero de soldados que los perseguian, cuando ya estaban lejos y habiendo doblado en una esquina se escondieron.

-Debemos luchar, si los enfrentamos tendremos mas oportunidades de las que teniamos huyendo.- dijo Robin tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿¡Estas loco!? (se oyo gritar a un chico vestido entero de blanco y de piel muy palida, parecida a la de la otra chica. Este tenia ojos azules muy profundos y pelo de color azul muy claro) Son demasiados y no podremos con ellos, solo conseguiremos la muerte-

-¿Es tu Clan bueno?- pregunto Robin a Victor.

-Por supuesto que si, es por eso que somos los Titans- dijo orgulloso este.

-Pues entonces no sera un problema (dijo mirando a Lucius, el muchacho de pelo azul) si luchamos bien los numeros no importaran.- dijo con filosofia Robin.

Todos dudaron un instante despues de esta conversacion, habian resolvido ir a luchar pero ninguno queria o podia moverse. Todos meditaban un momento esperando a que uno se moviera para despues todos ir...al cabo de unos minutos Robin se puso al frente y les dijo:

-Esto es lo que haremos, dos se esconderan en aquella celda (dijo señalando a una celda que se encontraba a su derecha), dos mas se esconderan en esa otra celda (señalo una celda a su izquierda). Victor y yo iremos donde se encuentra el Ejercito y los atraeremos aqui, los de las celdas deberan acabarlos antes de que ellos acaben con nosotros, utilicen sus habilidades.-

-¡Muy bien!- dijeron todos mientras tomaban sus posiciones. Victor y Robin se pusieron a caminar por el Paso de las Mazmorras nuevamente.

-¡Ahi estan!- grito un guardia señalandolos, Robin y Victor se quedaron quietos esperando el mejor momento para poner en marcha el plan. Pudieron escuchar unos rugidos, aparentemente de algo grande. Los rugidos se callaron despues de que un soldado dijo algo en el recodo del pasillo.

Los soldados ya estaban cerca para utilizar habilidades, asi que Robin y Victor voltearon y huyeron durante un momento, los soldados se iban acercando y Victor comenzo a tirar piedras para que no sospecharan de su emboscada. Huyeron de nuevo cuando los soldados estaban cerca y doblaron en la esquina, los soldados los siguieron y doblaron en la esquina, observaron a Victor y a Robin unos pasos mas alla, avanzaron sin sospechar de la emboscada...

-¡Clan Titans Ahora!- grito con fuerza Victor.

Las puertas de las celdas se abrieron y los cuatro personajes cayeron sobre los 20 soldados que sin entender lo que se sucedia miraban por ultima vez la luz de las velas.

Al cabo de unos minutos el Clan Titans ya habia acabado con los soldados, Logan (el chico de piel verde) estaba limpiando la sangre del puñal que empuñaba y un fuerte ruido interrumpio la paz del Clan. Todos retrocedieron al oir los sonidos acercandose, luego se escucharon fuertes pasos avecinandose.

-Chicos (tiembla un poco)...¿_Que es esa cosa_?- pregunto una tierna chica de piel blanca y cabellos rojos, tenia ojos color esmeralda y parecia muy inocente en sus asuntos. La chica (llamada Kory) señalo a una gran bestia (su altura llegaba casi a la altura del techo, no tenia pelo y era de color tierra. Sus brazos llegaban al piso y sus garras eran muy brillantes, se sostenia en dos piernas muy cortas y sus pies tenia las mismas garras que en sus manos. Su cabeza era algo pequeña y tenia dos ojos muy verdes y fijos, dejaba notar sus filosos colmillos atabiados en sangre.) que doblaba la esquina en la que ellos se encontraban.

-Victor, ¿Hay alguna salido por este camino?- pregunto Robin alterado y sin quitar su vista de aquella bestia.

-No, la unica que hay esta por el otro camino y solo hay una manera de llegar...- todos miraron a Victor quien todavia no respondia y por el suspenso se pusieron nerviosos y luego miraron a la bestia -la unica salida esta pasando a aquella bestia...- La bestia ya estaba cerca, todos retrocedian a cada paso que daba la bestia, pero la pared los detuvo, la bestia se acercaba cada vez mas, despacio, como saboreando el momento que iba a tener.

-Chicos, seria mejor que entraramos a esa celda...-dijo Logan con el miedo marcado en los ojos.

Todos voltearon y abrieron la puerta de la celda, cerraron la puerta y se quedaron contra la pared de atras, esta vez habian cerrado la puerta para estar un poco mas seguro. La bestia paro frente a la puerta, observo el miedo que dormian en los ojos de ellos y luego parecio reir, movio uno de sus brazos y corto rapidamente los barrotes de la celda, los 6 temblaron y en un intento por vivir empuñaron sus armas.

-Chicos, se que sienten el mismo miedo que yo, pero si no luchamos solo conseguiremos manchar nuestra valia...- dijo Victor diciendo su ultimo discurso.

Todos rodearon a la bestia y esta solo los observo, conocia su miedo y sabia que no podian negarlo, solo espero a que asumieran su posicion para destajarlos sin piedad. Luego de unos segundos ya todos estaban preparados para atacar, la bestia levanto sus manos y lanzo un velos ataque...

**Ese es el segundo capitulo, lo siento si quedo muy corto. Espero sus reviews.**

**Gracias a...**

**KoKoro no Tsuki: gracias por tu reviews, y si, es muy genial que seas el primer review y estemos tan cerquita, espero que sigas leyendo y dejando tus comentarios.**

**kyuzo92: gracias por tu comentario, tambien espero que sigas esta travesia de los titanes y me dejes tus comentarios.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota**_Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, son marca registrada de DC Comics._

**El inicio de nuestro nuevo Clan, los Teen Titans.**

La bestia lanzo su ataque y todos se agacharon para esquivarlo, Logan en un intento por golpearlo lanzo una estocada con su espada pero fue obstruida por una fuerte patada en su rostro que lo hizo estrecharse contra la muralla del costado. La bestia rio. Los demas asustados por la fuerza brutal de la bestia retrocedieron un poco y esperaron, la bestia al ver que no atacaban se acerco para poder saborear el miedo y disfrutar aquel momento. Ya estando unos pasos mas cerca alzo su brazo y lanzo otro veloz ataque, todos nuevamente se agacharon y Victor dio una voltereta y pudo herir a la bestia en la pierna. La bestia solo se muto a verlo para darse el gusto de pisarle una pierna y escuchar el dulce sonido de los huesos rotos. Victor grito de dolor y la bestia gozo aquel grito mirando a los ojos a los demas, despues de eso lo pateo y Victor desplomado quedo en el piso, con una expresion de dolor marcada en su rostro.

-Esto no esta saliendo bien- penso Robin mirando al resto del grupo notablemente asustado y paralizado. -Vamos chicos, es solo una bestia...no es la gran cosa- dijo para tratar de que el grupo se sintiera un poco mas confiado.

La bestia entendiendo sus palabras lo miro fijamente y con su brazo aparto a los demas dejandolos inmoviles y contra la pared, los tres en pie eran prisioneros de las garras de la bestia. Robin quedo frente a frente con la bestia y enormemente preocupado por las personas que eran sus salvadores...

-Tu...comida...mia...seras...- articulo la bestia mirando a Robin y pasando su lengua por sus afilados dientes.

Robin asombrado quedo mirando a la bestia, su voz era grave y entrecortada, sonaba fuerte y tenebrosa, ademas el estar en un lugar cerrado hacia que fuese peor. Robin miro a Logan y vio que se estaba levantando, miro hacia donde estaban los demas y observo como trataban de zafarse. La bestia doblando su brazo y dejandolo a un altura media promedio con Robin lo ataco, Robin sin saber que hacer trato de defenderse en vano con la espada, las garras le hicieron un ligero tajo en su brazo izquierdo y chocando con la muralla daño su brazo derecho, Robin se paro con gran pesadez y empuño su espada.

-Tu...das...lastima...tu...miedo...es...grande...no...como...tu...habilidad- despues sono como si se riera, Robin se enojo un poco y corrio hacia el.

-Yo no voy a morir, yo sere el vencedor de este combate y tu me veras. Estaras en el piso. Y yo estare encima tuyo. Trataras de matarme pero tus brazos no responderan. Y cuando ya aceptes tu derrota suplicando la muerte. Te dejare ahi. Sufriendo y ni siquiera podras moverte.- dijo Robin mientras se acercaba corriendo y esquivando los golpes que intentaba proponerle la bestia.

La batalla comenzo en serio. La bestia comenzo a lanzar ataques por la izquierda, Robin los esquivaba agilmente y haciendo ligeros cortes en el brazo donde la bestia tenia a los del grupo. Aunque a la bestia no le molestaban los cortes en el brazo estaba frustado al no poder golpear a Robin. El hecho de tener una mano para detener a los demas dificultaba su ataque, Robin se percato de esto y en un gran salto sorpresa atraviesa por encima de la cabeza de la bestia impulsado por un ataque de la bestia. Ya en la espalda las palabras le brotaron solas.

-¡One thousand Hits!- grito enfocado en la batalla. La bestia intento voltear la cabeza pero el dolor de los espadazos causados por la habilidad de Robin no lo dejaron. Logan miro todo esto asombrado, cuando pudo recobrar su estatus normal fue capaz de visualisar todo correctamente, aquel golpe lo habia dejado con problemas de vista que perduraron por unos momentos.

Cuando Robin termino su habilidad boto la espada y vio a la bestia derrumbarse, liberando a sus amigos y entonces pudo calmarse y sentarse en el piso dandose cuanta de lo que habia hecho. Mientras todos se levantaban Logan fue a ver a Victor quien todavia no se reponia, todos estaban mejor y ya se preparaban para irse, entre Logan y Lucius pudieron levantar a Victor para llevarselos con ellos. Ya estaban atravesando el portal de la celda cuando escucharon un extraño sonido, como de algo quemandose...

-Chicos...¿Que es eso?- pregunto Logan sin poder voltear hacia donde provenia el sonido.

-La bestia...se esta...quemando...-dijo extrañado Robin, y asi era. La bestia exalaba un exrtaño humo y se podia divisar claramente como se iba desintegrando en el piso...

-No creo que esto sea bueno, deberiamos salir de aqui ahora- dijo Raven analizando la situacion en la que se encontraban.

-¡Por favor vamonos!- suplico Kory empujando levemente a Logan y a Lucius para que avanzaran.

-¡Rapido!. ¡Corran!- grito Robin dandose vuelta rapidamente.

Sin comprender mucho todos corrieron deprisa por la insistencia de Kory y Robin. Ya doblando en la esquina pudieron escuchar el ruido de miles de pasos a sus espaldas, Logan y Lucius voltearon para saber de que eran esos pasos y vieron miles de insectos corriendo amontonados y con un aspecto desagradable.

-¡Chicos vamos corran!-grito Kory apresurando a sus amigos.

Los insectos ya estaban cerca de Logan, Lucius y Victor, que iban de los ultimos. Robin tomo una antorcha y la lanzo detras de los tres, los bichos atravesaron las llamas. Luego de unos segundos los bichos que se habian quemado con la antorcha volando pasaron a todos los chicos y al chocar con el piso estallaban.

-Genial. ¡Gran idea Robin!- dijo molesta Raven esquivando los bichos que seguian estallando al frente de ellos.

-Lo siento- casi cae por esquivar una explosion -¡No sabia que los bichos explotaban!- se disculpo Robin.

-Es mejor que sigan explotando, quedan ya unos pocos- dijo Logan mirando hacia atras un momento junto con Lucius.

-¿Donde? ¿Donde estoy?- pregunto Victor recuperando la cordura.

-Al fin despiertas- dijo Lucius mirandolo sin parar de correr -lo que sucedio lo sabras despues, es mejor que hagas un esfuerzo para ayudarnos y salir de este lio-

-Muy bien Logan. Tu lo pediste- Robin boto mas antorchas a sus espaldas y los bichos las atravesaron, luego ocurrio lo mismo.

Ya quedaban pocos bichos y todos ya estaban muy cansados, quedaba muy poco para llegar a la salida. Debian doblar en la siguiente esquina y llegar hasta un paso de dos caminos, tomar el de la izquierda y subir una escalinata de marmol blanco. Iban llegando a la esquina que les menciono Victor. Raven se detuvo un momento, los demas doblaron en la esquina y esperaron a que los siguiera pero no se movio.

-¿Raven que haces?- grito Kory -¡ven, apresurate!-

-Esperate un momento. Tengo una idea- Raven rasgo su vestido y lo quemo con una antorcha, lo deposito en el piso y doblo la esquina. Espero.

Los bichos al pasar por el fuego volaban y chocaban con la pared de la esquina, con todos sucedio lo mismo y se pudieron librar de aquellos insectos. El trayecto entonces fue mas tranquilo y menos perturbador, ya no habia nesecidad de correr y de asustarse. Mientras caminaban le dijeron a Victor lo que habia sucedido, como lo vencieron y de como aparecieron los insectos aquellos. Ya estaban subiendo la escalera y a traves de la ventana de la casa donde se ocultaba el clan, el sol se estaba poniendo y resolvieron descansar para mañana salir de aquel lugar.

-En otro lugar-

-¡Señor!- dijo un soldado de armadura verde y con un casco en sus manos, ofreciendolo hacia quien se dirigia -ya hemos acabado con los Clanes del Norte, felicitaciones señor. ¡¡Hemos ganado la Guerra!!- grito con animo.

-Muy bien, entonces- dijo el Rey -debemos irnos ya, solo quedan unos cuantos Clanes nuevos al Este, no sera muy dificil con su ayuda Capitan.- tomo el casco que le ofrecia y se subio a su caballo.

-Con el Clan Titans-

Kory, Logan y Lucius estaban preparando una cena para celebrar su pequeña victoria mientras que Raven estaba buscando en uno de sus libros metodos para sanar los huesos rotos. Robin conversaba con Victor acerca de muchos temas, se tenian aprecio por las experiencias vividas, los lugares visitados y las tecnicas de lucha que utilizaban. Ya estaba llegando la fria y oscura noche cuando ya estaban celebrando y disfrutando de una velada especial, todos reian y apreciaban aquel momento.

Al dia siguiente salieron temprano hacia donde les dijo Robin, les mostro el nombre de la aldea hacia la cual debian dirigirse, todos leyeron el nombre de la aldea y caminaron hacia el Sur, tuvieron que ayudar nuevamente a Victor ya que Raven no lo pudo curar del todo. Iban atravesando el camino principal para llegar al Sur, atravesaron largos caminos de tierra y tambien atravesaron por colinas y campos, el dia corria y el tiempo se hacia notar en el horizonte, cada vez se acercaban mas a su destino, habian leido en un letrero que la Aldea de Kry quedaba atrevesando la colina por la cual ahora caminaban.

-Aldea de Kry-

-¡Al fin llegamos!-dijo Logan botando a Victor.

-Ahhhhhhh-

-¿Logan? ¿Lucius?- dijo Raven -¿Donde esta Victor?.-

-Ya esta bajando la colina ahora mismo- dijo Lucius.

Victor iba rodando colina abajo, todos miraron a Logan y a Lucius quines se excusaron con una pequeña excusa.

Ya habian terminado de bajar la colina y recogieron a Victor del piso, este se quejo de lo que le hicieron Logan y Lucius, estos se limitaron a esbozar una sonrisa y a disculparse. Ya estando dentro de la ciudad pudieron divisar grandes espadas y armas, escudos y armaduras de la mejor calidad. Habian tiendas de hechiceria y un gran templo. Se dirigieron a un lugar donde aparecia el nombre que aparecia en el papel que le habia dado su nombre.

-Gran Academia de aprendimiento. Louis y Tret-

Avanzaron hacia un sujeto sentado en el piso.

-Disculpa...¿Conoces a Tret?- pregunto Victor.

-Yo soy- dijo Tret con voz y acento graves -pero, ¿quien eres tu extraño visitante? no eres de aqui- dijo sin molestarse a mirarlo.

-No, no somos de aqui pero nesecitamos tu ayuda.- Tret miro a Robin -mi madre, Cassandra, dijo que tu podrias ayudarme...- dijo Robin mostrando confianza en sus ojos y su voz.

-Claro, cualquier cosa para el hijo de Cassandra, pasen por aqui por favor.- dijo Tret ya de pie y señalandoles un pasillo que llegaba a una puerta de color rojo y con un letrero "Prohibida la entrada para aquellos que no quieran morir" todos leyeron el letrero y luego miraron a Tret -No se preocupen, es para que no entren los alumnos que tenemos Louis y yo- sonrio.

Todos cruzaron la puerta y se encontraron con un cuarto blanco totalmente, una puerta al fondo y un sujeto, ¿flotando en el aire?.

-Bienvenidos amigos, estaba esperando su llegada. Espero que esten preparados para su entrenamiento. La guerra no espera a nadie y debemos estar listos para defendernos. Sus compañeros para este entrenamiento ya estan listos y preparados, solo falta que comencemos.- dijo el sujeto flotando mientras miraba a todos, luego miro a Tret.

-Bien, entonces comencemos- dijo animadamente Tret. Dijo unas palabras y la puerta del fondo se abrio, los invito a pasar y continuaron su paso a traves de un pasillo negro...

**Fin del cuarto capitulo tres, espero les guste...**

**Gracias a:**

**kyuzo92: gracias por tu review, es bueno saber q al menos alguien va a seguir leyendo este fic... nos vemos!.**


End file.
